scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost of the Past
|previousepisode = Everybody Hyde! |nextepisode = The Meeting }} Ghost of the Past is the second episode of Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum. Premise Scooby and Shaggy attempt to escape Mr. Hyde, however their hiding spot is crawling with creepies! Meanwhile, Fred tries to set a trap for Mr. Hyde. Plot “Like, man, we lost him,” said Shaggy. “I would much rather have the Man-Bat chasing us! Or maybe the mummy that we found on that farm… anything beats Mr. Hyde, he can bring any of this to life!” Shaggy and Scooby were exhausted, but they were still wandering through the museum. “Reah,” agreed Scooby. “Oh boy, like, what I wouldn’t give to have the Devil Bear chasing us again,” muttered Shaggy, “who knows where Hyde is right now?” “Raggy?” asked Scooby, “rook!” Shaggy whirled around and saw the Devil Bear! “Like, I just had to say it!” exclaimed Shaggy, “run Scoob!” He and Shaggy darted off, however the Man-Bat swooped in and the mummy appeared. “Like, I just had to say all of it!” exclaimed Shaggy, “c’mon Scoob, we have to get out of here!” He and Scooby darted out the door and leaped into the Mystery Machine. Meanwhile, Mr. Hyde was in a secret room, watching Scooby and Shaggy. “I guess they overlooked the cameras I installed in their van!” laughed Mr. Hyde. “Like, a farm Scoob!” exclaimed Shaggy, “let’s hide there!” Mr. Hyde took a walkie-talkie out of his pocket. “They’re headed to the farm,” he muttered, “over.” “Don’t worry,” a voice spoke back, “we already have somebody there. Hyde, you won’t fail me, just remember to come, over.” Meanwhile, Daphne, Fred, and Velma were sitting in Lola’s office with Berry. Lola was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, the door opened and a man who looked like he was Berry’s age entered. “Berry?” the man asked, “why’d you call me?” “Hey Jeremiah,” said Berry. “We are friends, right?” “Yes, of course,” said Jeremiah. “What do you need? I’ve already built the museum…” “Yeah, but we need your help,” said Fred, “Berry tells me you build buildings well. Can you build traps?” He handed Jeremiah a blueprint. “Why do we need a trap?” asked Jeremiah. “To catch some living wax statues,” said Berry. “Well this idea is terrible,” said Jeremiah, “we can’t lead them in to the Aztec Room and collapse a fake pyramid over them. They would see we added it in and run away. We’d have to lead them into the history room, it has a huge pyramid already, but they’d know we could collapse it on them too…” “Not if we got them all on a skateboard,” said Fred, “Daphne could be the bait!” “Well, we’d certainly need a lot of skateboards…” groaned Jeremiah, “but if you say so, we can do it.” Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were walking through the farm. Suddenly, they heard a cow. “Like, I thought this farm looked abandoned!” exclaimed Shaggy, “huh.” Suddenly, the living wax statue of Cow Man appeared! “Like, not him,” said Shaggy, “run Scoob!” The two friends ran into the barn, however the Moon Monster leaped out of a stack of hay. The Devil Bear ran into the barn and started snarling at them. “Like, only one option,” said Shaggy, “walk into the center of the barn and cry.” “Rokay,” said Scooby. He hugged Shaggy and they started crying. Suddenly, they felt the floor giving in under them. “Ruh?” asked Scooby. The floor collapsed, plunging the two into darkness. … When they opened their eyes, they were in the middle of a secret passageway! “Like, I wonder where this leads,” said Shaggy. He and Scooby began walking through the passageway. Suddenly, they came to a stop. It split into two paths. “Right!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Like, good plan, we’ll take the right one,” said Shaggy. They turned right and continued moving. Soon, they came up in the wax museum, right in front of the crown! “Like, wow!” exclaimed Shaggy, “isn’t this the crown they made for us?” “Reah,” said Scooby, “why rould ra passageway read right ro rit?” “Like, I don’t know,” said Shaggy. Suddenly, they heard voices and leaped aside. Mr. Hyde appeared, holding a walkie-talkie. “Are you sure they took left?” he asked. “Good, we can’t have them finding the crown. Be sure to be at the meeting tomorrow, now I have to go, goodbye.” Mr. Hyde walked off. “Like, let’s find the gang and tell them about this meeting thing,” said Shaggy. Meanwhile, the gang and Jeremiah were all set. “Now I’ll go lure them here,” said Daphne. “I hope this works,” said Jeremiah. Daphne walked off. She found herself walking into the room with the wax statues. “Glad I know who Mr. Hyde is,” she said. Suddenly, all the statues came to life and Mr. Hyde appeared. “You’ll never get away with knowing!” he yelled, “get her!” “No thanks!” exclaimed Daphne. She ran away and the statues followed. It was working! She ran into the history room and leaped on a skateboard, heading towards the pyramid. The monsters all leaped on skateboards and followed her inside. However, Daphne didn’t come out. “Daph, we need you to get out of there!” exclaimed Fred. Suddenly, the pyramid collapsed on its own. Everybody gasped as Mr. Hyde rose into the air, holding Daphne. “This is what you get for trying to trap me!” laughed Hyde, “I already have one of you, and I’ll get the rest of you! Goodbye!” He laughed and vanished into thin air. “I told you it was a horrible plan,” said Jeremiah, “look what you’ve done!” He stormed off. “Okay, now we have to find Mr. Hyde,” said Fred. “Right,” said Velma. Suddenly, Scooby and Shaggy ran in. “Like, guess what just happened,” said Shaggy. “What just happened?” asked Fred. “Raggy rand I rid, rut we weren’t ralone,” began Scooby, “then re round ra secret passageway!” “And like, it led to the crown,” said Shaggy. “What crown?” asked Fred. “Like, the one that was made for us,” said Shaggy. “Hmm…” said Velma, “this mystery keeps getting more interesting… first we’re invited to a wax museum, then Mr. Hyde comes to life and brings all the other statues to life, and then you two find a passageway and Daphne gets kidnapped?” “Like, we also heard Mr. Hyde saying we can’t find the passageway leading to the crown or things would happen, and like, there’s some meeting,” said Shaggy. “Well then,” said Fred, “we have plenty of work to do, let’s go gang!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Also, tell me who you think Mr. Hyde is and what you think will happen next time. Cast and characters Villains *Mr. Hyde *Monsters Suspects Culprits Locations *Wiz Rod Wax Museum Notes/trivia *None Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum